OH NO!
by Cake Woman
Summary: Bella is a full moon werewolf and she undergoes some problems I suck at summary's Bella/Aro Rated for language
1. The Beginning

**What a Problem!**

Disclaimer

Me- (sneak in SM office and take the twilight ownership papers) I HAVE THEM! YAHOOO!

SM- oh no you don't

Me- crap ok ok I don't own twilight

ON WITH THE STORY!

Prologue

BPOV

_What a day. Mike asked me out for the 100__th__ time since I got here. Wait when is the full moon? SHIT! Its tonight i.i I need to get away like now!_

"Love, what's wrong you're sweating and panting love?" I heard Edward say. I looked at him with doubtful eyes. Just as I was just about to run he grabbed me. , "love I'm taking you to Carlisle lets go." WHAT! I can't but I'm about to transform.

"I can't Edward please let me go," I said pleading

EDPOV

WHY! Is Bella like this? Carlisle will know.

"CARLISLE! I need your help!" I yelled up to him

_What is it Edward… Oh no get her in my office now!_

"ok" as that was said I ran up to his office. He was right behind me.


	2. The Change

**Disclaimer**

**Sm owns twilight not me**

**An/ I am sorry to keep you waiting I just had a writers block so again SORRY!**

Cpov (Carlisle Charlie is CSpov)

Shit, umm think abou0t why bella is like this. I should check my calendar. OH NO! Tonight is a full moon ok ok ummmm?

"Edward umm ill take her now"

"Ok?"

Bpov

Erg the changing pain is like being touched by a torch but times that by ten. Stupid stubborn eyes OPEN! What the? A bright light passes through my eyes.

"Bella? Bella? Come on it is almost time I have to get you to Charlie!" that voice, CARLISLE I just now realizing who the voice is.

"Carlisle? Hurry the pain has starte-!" I tried to tell him but the pain made me scream, like being strangled! All of the sudden I felt Carlisle pick me up and carry me to his Mercedes. He put me down and started the car. Before I knew it I was at Charlie's.

"Carlisle? Is it that time already? Come in profile)come in go put her in the basement DON'T FORGET TO BLOCK IT WITH SILVER!" I heard Charlie yell as Carlisle brought me into the only place there I couldn't escape. A silver basement with a wolf seal on the door.(**An/ picture of the basement and Bella's wolf form on my profile)** the moon light hit my body as the change started the immense pain, the shifting into a real werewolf, into my curse.

The change is complete. Now I cant control myself-

BWpov ( Bella's wolf)

I lunge toward the door, the stinging of the silver burns my whole body. I HAVE TO GET OUT! My instincts are taking control they are telling me to run. I hear the door open and I run as fast as I can to get out. And I make it. But I turn around to see Edward. I bark and run.

EPOV

Huh? Where is bella? Well how about the basement? I open the door and something tramples me to the ground. I look over to see the most beautiful wolf, but it ran away.

Cpov

"EDWARD DID YOU OPEN CHARLIE'S BASEMENT DOOR?" I screamed as loud as I could. If she got out we have to find her quickly!

"Umm Carlisle I did why?"

"YOU IDIOT THAYT WAS BELLA SHE IS A FULLMOON WEREWOLF AND SHE GOT AWAY! Which way did she go?"

"Umm into the forest?"

"Shit!" I scream and call Emmett, jasper, Alice, Charlie, and the pack and tell them what she is and what happened. Then we set out into the forest my only thought was

"_Stay safe Bella we are coming" _

**A cliff hanger I am sorry I will try to update more!**_  
_


	3. Not a chapter but read!

**AN/ I am sorry I need some inspiration but check out my storied Grace and Bella the Ultimite Fighter so if you want a nother chapter then send me ideas**


	4. Running Away

**Hey sorry but visit my other stories **

_Past_

"_EDWARD DID YOU OPEN CHARLIE'S BASEMENT DOOR?" I screamed as loud as I could. If she got out we have to find her quickly!_

_"Umm Carlisle I did why?"_

_"YOU IDIOT THAYT WAS BELLA SHE IS A FULLMOON WEREWOLF AND SHE GOT AWAY! Which way did she go?"_

_"Umm into the forest?"_

_"Shit!" I scream and call Emmett, jasper, Alice, Charlie, and the pack and tell them what she is and what happened. Then we set out into the forest my only thought was_

_**"**__**Stay safe Bella we are coming" **_

Present

BWpov

Urge finally I am free I just need to stay- wait is that, no it cant be Carlisle Cullen Shit!

Cpov (Carlisle Charlie is ch)

Where are you Bella? I close my eyes and stop. I listen to the birds chirping the deer drinking I concentrate on our connection. Where are you Bella? I finally dust off our connection in my mind and run towards her. I see a glint of silver.

"EVERYONE I FOUND HER!" I yell loudly then in seconds they arrive. I show them the fur then we run off but her trail leads to 'La-Push we stop at the treaty line as the wolves appear. "have you seen a silver wolf? That is Bella please can we find her?"

Sam , the leader, nods and we are off. Finally we find her with Victoria. OH NO! Bella lunges at her, she dodges Bella's attacks and she lunges herself at Bella!

**Cliff hanger! Give me idea's! and read my other stories**


	5. The Fight With Victoria!

**An/ I am truly sorry but please reader my other stories! STEFANIE MYER OWNS ALL**

_Past_

_Cpov (Carlisle Charlie is ch)_

_Where are you Bella? I close my eyes and stop. I listen to the birds chirping the deer drinking I concentrate on our connection. Where are you Bella? I finally dust off our connection in my mind and run towards her. I see a glint of silver._

_"EVERYONE I FOUND HER!" I yell loudly then in seconds they arrive. I show them the fur then we run off but her trail leads to 'La-Push we stop at the treaty line as the wolves appear. "have you seen a silver wolf? That is Bella please can we find her?"_

_Sam , the leader, nods and we are off. Finally we find her with Victoria. OH NO! Bella lunges at her, she dodges Bella's attacks and she lunges herself at Bella!_

Present

BWPOV

I have to keep going. Wait, is that, yes Victoria! I run faster than ever and lunge. She dodges; as I fall she grabs my paws and spins then let's go of my paws. I flew like twenty feet. I land on my side. OWWWW the pain the pain I can't take it.

"!" I howled in pain. Victoria lets me get up and I turn human-ish. I grab the branch above me and spin. When Victoria ran under me I jumped down and twisted her head. Jasper starts the flame as I tear her limbs off. Then I throw them into the fire. All of the sudden the Volturi walk in. I see Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Dmitri, and Felix.

"ISABELLA! You will obey us!" Aro screams.

I chuckle and say, "What you going to do Aro? I am Superior!"

"I AM YOUR MASTER!"

I lunge. He dodges like Victoria. All of my training floods back into my memory. All of the sudden Aro grabbed my head. I squirmed as he dragged me away. At the castle he chains me to the wall in the throne room.

"Jane would you please touchier our new pet?" Aro ask Jane nicely.

"Ecorse master. Pain" she replied. Then her power brought me to hell. The pain is excruciating!

An/ what will happen? Will the Cullen's save her or will she become a pet? Read and Review!

Grace-Silver-Tear-Luvs-Jasper

Till next time!


	6. The Stay At The Volturi

**I own nothing**

_Past_

_"ISABELLA! You will obey us!" Aro screams._

_I chuckle and say, "What you going to do Aro? I am Superior!"_

_"I AM YOUR MASTER!"_

_I lunge. He dodges like Victoria. All of my training floods back into my memory. All of the sudden Aro grabbed my head. I squirmed as he dragged me away. At the castle he chains me to the wall in the throne room._

_"Jane would you please touchier our new pet?" Aro ask Jane nicely._

_"Ecorse master. Pain" she replied. Then her power brought me to hell. The pain is excruciating!_

Present

BWPOV

The pain becomes to much I scream loudly. I hear Aro chuckle.

"Jane please atop now," I hear Aro remark as he walks over to me. "Now my pet, will you obey us now?"

"Y. sir I will obey you," I shudder as I know I have to obey him. He unchains me and I curl up on the ground.

"Now my pet this is your collar and you must stay in your wolf form got it? Well my pet get next to my throne now." I whimper as he puts the collar on my neck with a leash as he drags me to his throne. I sit next to his throne as he pets my head.

All of the sudden a vampire walks in, well dragged in I try to kill him but Aro holds me back. I whimper in need to kill. "My pet stay calm we will deal with him." Aro whispers to me I sigh and nod, yes. "Good pet, now for you vampire you must die Caius kill it I will feed my pet the scraps," Aro commands as Caius kills the vampire he gives Aro the limbs, head, and body. Aro gives me them a bark and eat it all, so good. "Is it good my pet?" I nod yes, "good now my pet please sleep."

I start to fall asleep. The last thing I remember is Aro putting me on his lap and start to pet me. Then I fall into black nothingness gladly. My dream was filled with happy thoughts of my family. Of being the Volturi pet, of being happy with them. They really are not that bad, I may stay here forever.

When I wake up Aro is still petting me. I smile the best I can as he chuckles. He pets me more, when he stops I widen my eyes and look up at him, he smiles and starts to pet me again. "Lazy pet, do you want to stay here?" Aro asks I nod and bark yes. He smiles and throws a ball I run after it and give it to him. We play fetch for hours.


	7. Cullens Return!

**I OWN NOTHING! Please I am sorry but my word wouldn't work.**

_Past _

_I start to fall asleep. The last thing I remember is Aro putting me on his lap and start to pet me. Then I fall into black nothingness gladly. My dream was filled with happy thoughts of my family. Of being the Volturi pet, of being happy with them. They really are not that bad, I may stay here forever._

_When I wake up Aro is still petting me. I smile the best I can as he chuckles. He pets me more, when he stops I widen my eyes and look up at him, he smiles and starts to pet me again. "Lazy pet, do you want to stay here?" Aro asks I nod and bark yes. He smiles and throws a ball I run after it and give it to him. We play fetch for hours._

Present

BPOV

"My pet want to go for a walk?" I hear my master opps I mean Aro say. He keeps me happy a feed. I nod yes he gets the leash and starts to walk me outside. "Slow down Bella my pet we will be able to go to the park soon." I slow down and he pets my head when a man walks by an Aro an him talk. The man rubs my head ooo it feels sooooo good. I think I'll just fall down here to sleep.

"Aro is it? She seems to love her tummy rubbed just look at her," I hear the man say oh man right there.

"Yes well we better be off home now bells come on" Aro picks me up and carries me back "Pet did you like him?" I nod yes.

APOV (Aro)

The Cullen really made her seem weak but she is… Wait what's that smell. Cullens? Caius didn't. GRRRR. "CAUIS VOLTURI!" I yes all of the sudden Bella whimpers I guess she smelt them. As we walk into the Throne room I growl at the site of the blasted Cullen.

"Yes aro?" Caius replies the cullens look at my pet cowering behind me. I lean down an stroke her back as if to say it's ok pet she barks an growls at the cullens.

"Why are they here?"

"I thought you wanted then BROTHER"

Bpov

Why why would he bring them here I I can't see them. I look up at Aro scared he just smiles an pets me. As he sits on his throne I sit on his lap happily.

"cullens Bella here seems to like it here"

"ARO GIVE HER BACK TO ME" I hear Ed- he say growling. I growl at him an jump off Aros lap Aro just chuckles an does nothing. Edward looks shocked. "Love come here" he says in a demanding tone I growl an lunge but Aro pulls me back.

"no my pet not yet go with Jane to play in the training area ok?"

I nod yes an walk with Jane.


	8. Not a chapter An Explanation sorry!

I know my story may confuse you and I'm going to explain it.

Bella has forgotten her human side but can talk in minds. She is basically like a dog to aro an her collar keeps her in the wolf form. She acts like a dog.

I'm sorry for confusing you. This is my first real long story an I'm trying my best thanks


	9. The changing of the pet

**Hey I'm sorry but I had a huge writers block please don't kill me, I don't own twilight saga Stephanie Myer does but I will own them**

ON WITH DA STORY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough cough*  


_Past_**  
**_Bpov_

_Why why would he bring them here I I can't see them. I look up at Aro scared he just smiles an pets me. As he sits on his throne I sit on his lap happily._

_"cullens Bella here seems to like it here"_

_"ARO GIVE HER BACK TO ME" I hear Ed- he say growling. I growl at him an jump off Aros lap Aro just chuckles an does nothing. Edward looks shocked. "Love come here" he says in a demanding tone I growl an lunge but Aro pulls me back._

_"no my pet not yet go with Jane to play in the training area ok?"_

_I nod yes an walk with Jane._

Now

Bpov

I smile at Jane who chuckles and asks, "Ready?" I nod yes Jane smiles and jumps lunging at me. I growl and doge but what happened next shocked me

Apov (aro)

I walk in the training area just in time to see Jane accidentally cut my pets collar off. I gasped and ran to Bella. I spoke in my native tongue, "Isabella, il mio animale domestico siete ok parlare per favore. Isa si parla di me!"(Isabella, my pet are you ok speak please. Isa please talk to me!).

I heard her chuckle and say, "Aro you twit get off my leg and what did you ask remember I no speak Italian!" then she whispers, "why am I human?" she reaches to her neck noticing the collar is gone.

Bpov

huh I'm human again, I'm tired. As I drift off I hear aro sigh and put me to bed.

**Well all for now **


	10. The almost claim of Isa the wolf

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Don't kill me ok? Well here it is I don't own Twilight-sighs- but I wish I did though**

_  
Past  
Apov (aro)_

_I walk in the training area just in time to see Jane accidentally cut my pets collar off. I gasped and ran to Bella. I spoke in my native tongue, "Isabella, il mio animale domestico siete ok parlare per favore. Isa si parla di me!"(Isabella, my pet are you ok speak please. Isa please talk to me!)._

_I heard her chuckle and say, "Aro you twit get off my leg and what did you ask remember I no speak Italian!" then she whispers, "why am I human?" she reaches to her neck noticing the collar is gone._

_Bpov_

_huh I'm human again, I'm tired. As I drift off I hear aro sigh and put me to bed._

Now  
Bpov  
I am human I can't believe it. But I cannot leave my imprint, Aro. An imprint is when a wolf (shape shifter or full moon) finds there soul mate. Walking to the kitchen I chow down on what Marcus made me, Chicken Piccata. It is DELICIUOS! Mmmm…

Car(Carlisle)pov  
Poor Edward, he thought Isabella was his mate. Maybe he will find his mate someday. But I am glad Aro found his mate. It makes me happy to see him like this.

Aropov  
Claim our mate CLAIM HER! My monster demanded. He was right I will have to claim her soon. Soon I assured him, so soon. Then I heard the special guard fighting, what's going on? Then Jane came up to me.  
"Master, its Isa hurt…newborns… 30 of em." That's all I heard before I ran toward my mate and saw her limping toward the God of war. Yes he will keep her safe while I kill the newborns. _Bite... Tear… burn…_ were all my thoughts said as I killed the last one. Jasper looked at me.  
"Aro don't do it she isn't strong right now for you to claim her.

Jasperpov  
Bella, my sister she is hurt. And Aro's monster wanted to claim his mate. Ugh this is difficult…

**that's all for now folks. If you have any ideas on what should be in next chapter Message me and if you want me to update my other stories PC me.  
Read and review!**


	11. The past of the wolf

**Hey guys. Thanks for all your support! Look at this3,089 words 10chapters 11 reviews8,894 hits 0C2(whatr is that?) 24favs 23alerts. Well I don't own twilight sadly.  
**

_Past_

_Aropov  
__Claim our mate CLAIM HER!__ My monster demanded. He was right I will have to claim her soon. Soon I assured him, so soon. Then I heard the special guard fighting, what's going on? Then Jane came up to me.  
"Master, its Isa hurt…newborns… 30 of em." That's all I heard before I ran toward my mate and saw her limping toward the God of war. Yes he will keep her safe while I kill the newborns. __Bite... Tear… burn…__ were all my thoughts said as I killed the last one. Jasper looked at me.  
"Aro don't do it she isn't strong right now for you to claim her._

_Jasperpov  
Bella, my sister she is hurt. And Aro's monster wanted to claim his mate. Ugh this is difficult…_

Now  
MarcusPOV  
Seeing my brother happy is so cute. I miss didyme. She was a sweet mate. I wish I could see her again. _Well you could kill yourself_ the sad monster inside me whispers. He too misses his mate. Yes I will kill myself to be with her again. I will see you soon my love

BPOV

"Isa Isa darling open your eyes" My mate whispers as I slowly but shurly open them. Groaning I sit up.  
"Everyone I have an announcement to make. Its about my past. You see I wasn't always a wolf…" I started  
"Isa you shure?" jane asked I nodded and continued.  
"When I was a little girl I lived in Romania where my kind suffice. I was playing on my swings when I heard my mother scream…"  
_Flashback  
I giggles playing with my dolls. "Holly don't run away from me!" I said in a mainly voice for my boy doll. "Keith I cant in sorry" In a girlly voice.  
"ISABELLA! COME INSIDE ITS GETTING DARK!" I heard my mother scream. I got up and I ran inside.  
"Ma, why must I come inside now?" I asked sadly.  
"Because of the wolves my dear now eat your dinner get in the bath and go to bed" My mother said sternly. I ate obediently and didn't say a word.  
After my bath I got dressed in my pixie pajamas. And got in bed."Ma, can you sing me to sleep again?" I whisper scared of the nightly noises.  
"Shure sweetie  
Go to asleep my tiny baby,  
Try to sleep and get asleep  
Till the white dawns break the day.  
Then wake up as a grown child. Get asleep, my tiny baby  
Till tomorrow in the dawn._

Abua – bua – bua,  
Abua, your mother will gently kiss you  
Don't be afraid of bad creatures in the forest  
Your mother is forever guarding and protecting you.

Little sweetest mother's baby  
With small eyes as dark blackberries  
Your mother will go to forest  
She's going to bring you wooden pieces from the trees  
And make crullers just for you" _**(A/N this is an old romaninal lullaby)**__ Soon I was asleep.  
In the middle of the night I woke up to a rustling sound outside my window, I got up and peaked. It was a silver and white wolf. Not knowing what it would do I let it in. The wolf jumped in my window and howled. I collapsed and tried to run. The wolf trapped me and bit my neak. My screaming must hae woke my mother because she ran into the room with this vile. The wolf quickly ran away and my mother knelt down and whispered, "Love you were bit I am sorry but I cannot care for you anymore" and she carried me to the woods whispering her prayer.  
END FLASHBACK_

…So that is how I became what I am today. " I finished  
"Isa… that is wow " jane studdered shocked at my past. I nodded and yawned.  
"Sleep my mate I will protect you" Aro whispers as I shut my eyed and sleep…  
MARCUSPOV  
hearing Isa's story was scary the way her eyes hollowed. I walked to my room and took out my lighter. "My love I am coming to you" I whispered and flicked the lighter on and burned myself.  
"MARCUS NO!" I heard a voice but it was to late I was to ash.  
"My love, my marcus" I heard Didyme whisper hugging me.  
"Im here my love im here" I whisper as I carry her away.

BPOV  
I opened my eyes to see Cauis there with food. "Here you go wolf eat up" he sneared and threw the food at me. I smelt burning rubber. Marcus? He killed himself.  
"Im sorry for your brother Caus" I whisper as he walks away.

**What will happen next? Well you found out how bella became a wolf. And after long years of suffering Marcus killed himself. But he will return.  
R&R  
**


	12. Not an update

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Tkdprincess96

Grace-Silver-Tear-Luvs-Jasper

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


	13. The plot

**Hey everyone I am updating but I hope this story is not deleted. Please any administrators reading this please stop. This place is for creativity people put ratings on it to warm readers but they don't have to read it. As an avid reader I enjoy this place please don't delete any stories! Anyway I don't own Twilight.**

_Past _

_**Little sweetest mother's baby  
With small eyes as dark blackberries  
Your mother will go to forest  
She's going to bring you wooden pieces from the trees  
And make crullers just for you" **__**(A/N this is an old romaninal lullaby)**__** Soon I was asleep.  
In the middle of the night I woke up to a rustling sound outside my window, I got up and peaked. It was a silver and white wolf. Not knowing what it would do I let it in. The wolf jumped in my window and howled. I collapsed and tried to run. The wolf trapped me and bit my neak. My screaming must hae woke my mother because she ran into the room with this vile. The wolf quickly ran away and my mother knelt down and whispered, "Love you were bit I am sorry but I cannot care for you anymore" and she carried me to the woods whispering her prayer.  
END FLASHBACK**_

…_So that is how I became what I am today. " I finished  
"Isa… that is wow " jane studdered shocked at my past. I nodded and yawned.  
"Sleep my mate I will protect you" Aro whispers as I shut my eyed and sleep…  
MARCUSPOV  
hearing Isa's story was scary the way her eyes hollowed. I walked to my room and took out my lighter. "My love I am coming to you" I whispered and flicked the lighter on and burned myself.  
"MARCUS NO!" I heard a voice but it was to late I was to ash.  
"My love, my marcus" I heard Didyme whisper hugging me.  
"Im here my love im here" I whisper as I carry her away._

_BPOV  
I opened my eyes to see Cauis there with food. "Here you go wolf eat up" he sneared and threw the food at me. I smelt burning rubber. Marcus? He killed himself.  
"Im sorry for your brother Caus" I whisper as he walks away._

Now

BPOV

Marcus, dead? But why? Then I remembered…

FLASHBACK

_BPOV_

"_marcus I know you miss your mate. If I lost Aro I would go crazy, You are miserable and sad why don't you ill youself and join your mate?" I asked sadly thinking of if I lost Aro. I would kill myself If I was alone this long and no one to comfort me. Marcus must be in constant pain and suffering. I feel so bad for him, seeing many mates everyday without his own._

"_Because little one my brothers need me and i..i I miss her aand I am afraid to die."he whispers with teary eyes but they will never fall. Die? He is afraid. What is to be afraid of. I think its like sleeping as a human. But why? He gets to be with his mate again._

"_Nothing to be afraid of Marcus you will go to haven with your mate…_

END FLASHBACK

Oh right that, now I remember. Looking at my hands I frown. Did I kill him? No I just helped him. "Marcus missed hid mate" I whisper staring at my hands as my mind looks for a distraction but finds none. I feel bad for him. I really do.

"Love miss me?" I look up to see…

CorinPOV

One of my masters, dead. But why? His little whelp of a mate? I enjoye- no not with the mind reader hear he could tell them I killed her. Soon Vlad so soon you will rule the vampire and human world. The Romanians will rule once more in a vampire ruling world and the shifters and full moon will be OUR guards

"Master, where is Master Marcus sir?" I ask in my sickly sweet innocent voice. HA! I am anything but innocent. But he does not know that.

"He killed himself Corin, go tell the others." Aro says sadly. Yes Aro enjoy your ime as ruler for soon you will me no more.

AROPOV

"Caius I am getting suspious of Corin, she is acting strange lately, as if she hated it here." I say thinking of my sweet bella. Oh bells I love her so.

"Brother I am to. Your mate told me today that she was sory about Marcus she looked, upset. I think she helped Marcus kill himself." My brother whispers in a low tone scared is someone may hear. He cares about her he truly does.

BPOV

… I heard Edward say cheekly.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I ask shakingly. What is he doing here? My gaurds what did he do? Did he kill all of them? For me?

"Yes love I am here to take you home." He says grinningly picking me up and running . What? Take me home? I am home I love it here

"Home? I am home Edward." I say scared. What is he going to do?...

**Well that is all for now Enjoy!**


	14. Not an update but please read

Dear readers, this isn't a chapter but is extremely important.

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.


	15. The needle cure

**Hey people… IM TSORRYI HAVENT UPDATED. SCHOOL STARTED I HAD A PLAY TO DO I KNOW IT WASN'T AN EXCUSE BUIT IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME. Also I have been having drama with one of my Best friends lately so… ya… here we go!**

_Past_

_"Yes love I am here to take you home." He says grinningly picking me up and running . What? Take me home? I am home I love it here_

_"Home? I am home Edward." I say scared. What is he going to do?..._

Now

BPOV

"Love I hate how those mean kings took you away from me my LOVE" Edward said grabbing my chin roughly. Wincing I trey to think of my happy place but. Something forced me to stare at him like… CORIN!

"C. you you you m. -" I studdered and blackness filled my eyesight. Then all I see is Edward ripping my clothes off.

AROPOV

Sighing I sit on my- I mean our bed. There is a nock at the door. "Who is it?" I whisper dry sobbing. As Sculpia walks in I look up to see her hug me. "W. ?"

"Aro I am sorry about your mate. I can see you love her dearly." She whispered in my ear rocking me. All of the sudden I get this giant pain in my head. I drop to the floor and scream in pain."Aro? Aro? AROall I hear then the pain makes me pass out.

SculpiaPOV

Shreaking I grab aro and I run as fast as I can to find Caius. "MY LORD ARO SOMTHINGS WRONG!" I scream holding Aro in my arms. Hearing Aro whimper in pain makes me wince.

"What? DIMITRI!" He screams.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Carlisle and his coven ASAP!"

"Yes my lord."

BPOV

Waking up I feel chains on my arms and feet I look down to see no clothes and then I look up and see a skylight with the night sky over head. I wince and and I hear the door open. I look to see Edward with a needle. "it's a fullmoon love. I can finally stop the curse!" he said kissing my head and injecting the needle but not pilling it out. Coughing I feel drousey I try to speak but it cant what the…

**Sorry it is short I need a helper for my story… I need ideas! PM me if interested.**


	16. The knowing

**A/N:Hey y'all sorry its been awhile. I have been busy. I have started a new story with Andriodfish7 we both will probably post it but he just may post it. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Remember what Christmas is all about. I will hold a vote on what Christmas is all about and Christmas day ill post the answers and I will post a chapter. **

_Past _

_BPOV_

_Waking up I feel chains on my arms and feet I look down to see no clothes and then I look up and see a skylight with the night sky over head. I wince and and I hear the door open. I look to see Edward with a needle. "it's a fullmoon love. I can finally stop the curse!" he said kissing my head and injecting the needle but not pulling it out. Coughing I feel drousy I try to speak but it cant what the…_

Now

SculpiaPOV

Laying Aro on the floor, feeling scared for what is happening. Hopefully the Major will help us. I wonder what is happening to Bella right now. I hope she is ok I really do, if not Aro will die. Getting up I run to the secret library where only Me, Aro, and Marcus go. Slowly flipping though the labels, I pull out a dusty old scroll labeled "Vampire Mates and Siring". Blowing and wiping the dust off I open it and place it under the Lamp. Sitting down I start to read.

" _March 29, 1303_

_Dear Journal,_

_I turned out to be the 100th vampire ever created, My Sire, Laurent has changed me for he is looking for a son. I feel a strange urge to do what ever he asks me to do. But why is this? Well I went around to other vampires and asked them. And they all said the same thing, "Because your sire is your parent, they changed you into a newborn , a newborn is like a baby needing to be taught again the ways of their life." So I pondered this statement and I came up with an idea. If I could find a woman who is a human and I will change her. Then I will ask her what this 'sire bond' feels like for her and Laurent. But a couple days later I fount the most beautifulest girl in the world!_

_Staring at her I manage to get her aline. "Hello sweetie in James" I whispered in her ear. Her orange wild hair on my chest. She turned her whole body and she smiled._

_In her majestic voice replied back, "Well Hun im Victoria." I smiled and kissed her neck and then I bit down injecting my venom into her body. 3 days later I stared at her body waiting for those RUBY RED eyes to open. When they did I felt amazed. She was the woman holding me to the earth. _

_End_

_April, 19 1303_

_Dear Journal,_

_I found out that I me and Victoria are away to long I feel anxious and if she doesn't return I feel weak and I pass out. Any longer that a year and I would have died. She said she didn't feel a thing. Being the only one with this bond I decided to name it the 'Mating' bond. Mating being her last name. Well this is the end._

_James"_

Sighing I blink rolling up the scroll. James said 3 weeks after his mate was gone he passed out. That is the stage Aro is at... Standing up I put the scroll back and I book it to Aro.

"WE HAVE TO FIND BELLA IN A YEAR" I shriek. Carlisle Cullen stares at me...

ARO"S MINDPOV

Bella... Bella... Unclaimed... Must get bella must get MATE. Growling I struggle to get out of this darkness. GET OUT! finaly I let my beast loose. I hope I can keep him tame but I must find bells. Dearg please find her this pain hurts!

CAIUSPOV

Aro's eyes snap open. They were purple. Backing up I bow. Knowing this is the true king of the Vampire race, ( gotten from . )Dearg-due**-**A dreaded creature, whose name means "Red Blood Sucker." An ancient vampire that dates back to Celtic times, it is still fear. He walks over to me, tilts my neck and bites down, re-siring me, not screaming from the pain I fall to the floor limp. AV appearing on my neck I look down and whisper, " in sorry sire"

He lifts up my chin and he whispers patting my head, "Its ok child I knew it was a matter of time before I had to do it again. I do not like you in pain."

D-d(Aro's beast)POV

Seeing my child in pain kills me. I do not like seeing him in pain. But it had to be done he had to be re-sired. If he was not re sired then he would run a muck. I could not let that happen so I had to do it. Then I remembered what I was let out for. Snapping my head toward Sculpia I ask her, "Dear lady what do you mean we have to find my mate in a year?"

"My lord I read in an old journal that if vampire mates are separated for more than a year then the Male mate would die" She replied in a whisper. Sighing I rub her back.

"You do not have to fear me child. I will not hurt you. I have an idea of who took her. Carlise I am sorry but I think your son, Edward , took my dear mate. And he will be killed!"

"I think he took her too sir and please kill him with out pain because I don't thing my dear mate could handle it" He replied to me looking me in the eye. Carlisle had seen me before, He knew what to say and what not. He was very careful this time.

"As you wish"

EdwardPOV

My dear mate has been poisoned with the likes of that mutt! I will get that mutt out of her and she will be mine. My mate , my PRECIOUS(**A/n SORRY LOL I HAD TO PUT THAT THERE Its from Lord of the Rings Smegol xD)**. Calm yourself Edward stay calm or Jasper will know your up to something. Sneaking into the basement I see my mate in pain. Fool of a Volturi didn't claim her when he had the chance. She will be mine even in death. I must wait though onve a uear passes her mate will die and I will have her.

BPOV

Aro my love please hurry my Lupo will die. Please mate why havent you arrived? I have to take action. I wish I didnt need to do this but it has to be done to survive. That silver will kill my beast if Ido not let her take over. Shutting my eyes I imagine her cage open and I feel her take over. _ Lupo Please do not die on me I beg you_...

BW(now changed to Lupo)POV

She let me free. I got to fight this silver. I don't want to die I really don't. Opening my eyes I turn and I try to break free of these binds on my limbs. Clawing and biting I manage to get one off. STUPID SILVER! Ugh! Come on Lupo you can do it! Finally after what semmed like hours I managed to get free. I look up Full moon PERFECT. Looking around I see im alone. Turning wolf I book it to the door. After ten minutes I manage to get it open and I sniff to find im in the Cullen home... that rat Bast*** hid me in his own home. But how do I get to Italy? Sniffing again I smell someone familiar... Who is it?

**Well what did you think? A cliffhanger eh? thank you to **

Matthias Stormcrow

ThunderMoon'sRising

cottoncandybl52

Caliphate

**And last but not least my first commenter`. With out then I would not have updated ! OMG I SAW BREAKING DAWN PART 2! PM ME TO TALK ABOUT IT!11**

**R&R**

**Cake woman(my first name was Pumpkinb1998)**


	17. Going home and healing

**Hey y'all hatchway think if that last chapter? I managed to make it longer with the help of ThunderMoon'srising! Well as I promised I am posting and the True meaning of Christmas is (I got this from a website not mine) The Meaning of Christmas is to celebrate the birth of Jesus and to love your family. So there you have it there is the answer well ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I do not own twilight.**

_Past_

_STUPID SILVER! Ugh! Come on Lupo you can do it! Finally after what semmed like hours I managed to get free. I look up Full moon PERFECT. Looking around I see im alone. Turning wolf I book it to the door. After ten minutes I manage to get it open and I sniff to find im in the Cullen home... that rat Bast*** hid me in his own home. But how do I get to Italy? Sniffing again I smell someone familiar... Who is it? _

Now

D-dPOV

I have to find her I do. Turning to cauis I say,"Child call for the Major" he nods and heads for the phone. While that is going on I remember I need to feed. Stepping out if the throne room with out an explanation I manage to take a child and drink from him. Mmmmmm good. I have to keep my strength to find her. Shutting my eyes picturing my beautiful mate I wish I had claimed her I wish I had.

"Sire seems the Major isn't answering shall I go get the jet?" My dear child asks looking down. Nodding I hug him telling him its ok he doesn't need to fear me. He is my child I will never hurt him.

"Child please do not fear me I will never hurt you!" I beg him he smiled and hugs me.

"Ok sire"

"Child call me father because I did create you"

"ok si- Father" he says smiling. Then he leaves to prepare the jet. _Dear mate where are you?_

CaiusPOV

My father is so kind. Even though everyone views him as a mean old grump. He really is a nice guy. I love my father. "DIMITRI, ready the jet!"

"Yes my lord" he responds and runs off. I just wish my dear fathers mate is ok. For if she is not found soon he shall die. My father cannot die he just can't! poor father.

Knocking on his door I say"Father the jet is ready" he smiles and walks with me to our jet. The jet's red and black coat was as shiny as ever. I hope no fight does down. I might not survive for I have not fought in ages.

LupoPOV

Finally I see the person. The Major, Jasper Whitlock, my lord I need to get him to see me. Think lupo think... hmm I could nudge his leg but he'd attack me. Whimpering Yes the great Lupo whimpering now shut up Bella I hear you laughing

_Bella thoughts to Lupo  Lupo's thoughts to Bella_

_How is the 'Great' lupo trying to get to jasper eh?_

_BELLA SHUT UP!_

_why don't you just bark? You ARE a dog!_

_wow im stupid..._

_Yes yes you are_

_Shut up_

Barking he turns around. "Bella?" nodding I wince. "Whats wrong Bella? It's a full moon" sniffing me he gasps. "Edward injected silver didn't he?" Nodding on reply he picks me up. "Come-on your going to Volturi where you belong. Thats all I remember before letting Bella take over. _Bella please heal me im to weak to fight..._

_Ill try my dear lupo..._

**(A/n So tempting to leave off here)**

JasperPOV(imma try and see if I can do this)

Bells, my sister, she forgave me for the birthday indecent but now I must help her. Only her mate can heal her from the silver. Getting on out family jet (Yes we have one) we flew to the Volturi. Picking up my phone I call Caius

**Cauis** Jasper

**Yes Major?**

On my way I have Bella

**Dear lord thank you Father will be pleased**

Father? You mean his monster took over?

**Yes Major. When will you arrive?**

In 30 Minutes I reply hanging up.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Bella we have arrived at the Volturi" I tell her picking her up. Running I rush to the throne room.

D-dPOV

"Father the Major has Bella he will be here in 30" my dear child says with glee. Smiling I sit on my throne. Thinking about my mate I smile. She is the most beautiful thing in the world. All of the sudden the throne room door opens. THE MAJOR! Standing up I rush to my mate.

"Whats wrong with her?" I ask all scared. Yes yes me the fierce leader scared! Backing up letting him set my mate slowly on the ground.

"Sir Edward injected silver into her system the only way for her wolf to live is for her wolf to claim her mate, aka you" Jasper replies looking at me. I nod dismissing everyone from the room.

LUPOPOV

Eyes black I pounce on my mate. Biting down on his neck I lick the bite clean. This sensation is so good it feel sooooo good! howling I back up falling to the ground as if I am going to have a seizure. Spazzing out I spit up some silver.

"JASPER HELP WHATS GOING ON" I hear my mate scream and feel someone hold me down.

"Her body is expelling the silver out!" he replies . All of the silver foams in my mouth. Eww it tastes discussing! throwing up I whimper.

Edward POV

HOW DARE HE TAKE WHATS MINE! that weak vampire Jasper Whitlock! How dare he take my mate back to the Volturi! She is mine! growing I punch a tree. Ten more fall. I should have kept them more in my power! I kept it hidden so well and they thought I could only read minds! HA! As if I made that up, I can do so much more than that. I can, well I wont go into detail. Its to complicated.

"Isabella I WILL get you back" I growl staring at a picture of her. She needs to be taught a lesson! And I as her mate will preform that action, as soon as we are married. I cannot have her talking to other men.

Getting in my car I speed off th the airport. "One ticket to Volterra, Italy please?" I said 'dazzeling' the lady showing her my pasport.

"Why yes here you go. Your flight leaves in 2 minutes." she says studdering. Chucking I go to the door. Entering the plane I am in a window seat. Great!

AFTER THE FLIGHT!

getting off the flight I look around. I run at my vampire speed toward the Volturi. _Isabella my mate please wait for me!_

**So what you think? Good? What will edward do now? Will bella survive? **

**R&R**


	18. the return and the forgiving

**IM SO SORRY! hides from tomatoes and bricks being thrown at me* I had midterms and I had to study. ONTOP OF THAT I am having a fight with my now ex-friend. I know that isn't an excuse I'm sorry! well on to the story... ALL THE HELP I RECIVE GOES TO **JackSkellington'sBride** onto the story**

_Past _

_"Isabella I WILL get you back" I growl staring at a picture of her. She needs to be taught a lesson! And I as her mate will preform that action, as soon as we are married. I cannot have her talking to other men._

_Getting in my car I speed off th the airport. "One ticket to Volterra, Italy please?" I said 'dazzeling' the lady showing her my pasport._

_"Why yes here you go. Your flight leaves in 2 minutes." she says studdering. Chucking I go to the door. Entering the plane I am in a window seat. Great!_

_AFTER THE FLIGHT!_

_getting off the flight I look around. I run at my vampire speed toward the Volturi.__**Isabella my mate please wait for me!**_

Now

CauisPOV

Watching my brother hold his mate as she tries to get rid of all of the poisonous silver from her body. I had come to appreciate the bond a mate and his girl have. The love they share. The pain they have when they are apart. I now realize it was wrong to kill Marcus's mate out of envy. _Marcus, brother if you are looking down at us I am sorry for killing your mate. Please protect out younger brother and his mate..._i thought to my self. Walking out of the throne room I run to Marcus's room . Sitting on the bed I start to dry sob. I feel so bad for killing her. I miss my older brother. Sobbing I can feel the venom pooling in my eyes. Tears that will never fall.

Looking down I feel a hand on my shoulder. Touching that shoulder I start to smell that familiar scent... Marcus? Looking around I smile. "Brother? Is that you?" I ask silently.

For one minute there is nothing then the hand squeezes as if confirming my theory."Brother. I'm sorry I really am." I whisper dry sobbing.

As if it were Marcus I heard a whisper" Brother... I forgave you long ago" smiling I make Marcus's bed and I go back toy my younger brother. I see silver on the floor and the wo- I mean Bella being held by Aro.

"My love I love you I really do" My brother whispers rocking her to sleep. They are really in love aren't they? Watching them now, I realize that. Maybe I could start anew with Bella, we could be friends...

"Brother come here" Aro says to me. _Maybe I can change myself..._

ARO POV

Cauis looks in thought, he looks changed. I know I am the little brother but I am smart. I know he killed Marcus's mate I know a lot of things. But Bella... She needs to be ok. I need her we all need her. "MY love I love you I really do" I whisper holding her. I love you Bella. You are the light to my darkness. This endless pain, it hurts but I can manage. Without her, I couldn't have made it to where I am. Bells I need you. "Brother come here" I tell my older brother seeing that he is in deep DEEP thought.

"Yes Aro?" he asks shocked.

"Will you watch my mate so I can feed?" I ask

"sure" he replied. I got up and left him alone. I know he will protect my mate.

MARCUSPOV(here we go y'all)

Watching my brothers handle bells on their own is funny. But ever since I killed myself I have been happier I have my mate and we are free. We are humans. I love my mate. Cauis is in pain, I can tell . But I think I can...

**Well here is the latest chapter! Marcus what can you do? WHO WILL KNOW!**

**R&R!**


	19. New Friends

**guys im soooooooo sorry! I KNOW THIS ISNT AN EXCUSE BUT I GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND IT DOESNT HAVE WORD SO I HAD TO TYPE ON GOOGLE DOCS! please cheak out my friend's story Just Another Soldier by ****JackSkellington'sBride**** please she has helpped me write my chapters longer! im helping her with another chapter as of a couple days ago. she is a sweet person and a cool friend! Girl if you are reading this (i know u are lol) tHANKS FOR ALL THE HELP YOU GIVE ME! I APRECIATE IT LOTS! well on with dey chappy!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT *sigh* or jazzypoo LOL **

_Past_

_ARO POV_

_Cauis looks in thought, he looks changed. I know I am the little brother but I am smart. I know he killed Marcus's mate I know a lot of things. But Bella... She needs to be ok. I need her we all need her. "MY love I love you I really do" I whisper holding her. I love you Bella. You are the light to my darkness. This endless pain, it hurts but I can manage. Without her, I couldn't have made it to where I am. Bells I need you. "Brother come here" I tell my older brother seeing that he is in deep DEEP thought._

_"Yes Aro?" he asks shocked._

_"Will you watch my mate so I can feed?" I ask_

_"sure" he replied. I got up and left him alone. I know he will protect my mate._

_MARCUSPOV(here we go y'all)_

_Watching my brothers handle bells on their own is funny. But ever since I killed myself I have been happier I have my mate and we are free. We are humans. I love my mate. Cauis is in pain, I can tell . But I think I can..._

Present

BPOV

mate... aro... death... i know this sounds weird but death is tame. staring right into deaths eye gave me a perspective i never thought of... "child its time to go" death whispered to me.

with a tear in my eye i reply " I cant i have my ... soul mate to look after"

"i understand just touch your body and you will return to it"

With a nod i walk to my body and then i hear "_**BELLA!"**_

marcus? what? _**" BELLA !"**_

marcus looks at me and smiles, "_**take care of my brothers lil girl ill be watching" **_ then he pushes me into my body.

Gasping i open my eyes. the light is so bright it burns. "Isabella?" i hear a guy ask... its Cauis.

"i i im alive?" i reply

"yes let me get aro ... ARO!" he screeches. Aro flys in and sees me awake he doesnt say a word he just picks me up and holds me close to him and he dr sobbs. he seems happy... wow im loved.

"_Every second you didnt wake made my heart hurt and try to escape" _ he whispers in my ear. Tearing up i sob in the crook of his neck. "shhh baby is ok my pup shh im always here for you shhshhhhhh its ok im here sweetie" he just keeps on repeating as i sb.

"Arry i need to to turn soon its a full moon" i whisper feeing the pain as the sun fell. it hurts. "I i im scared ill hurt you arry**(AN: Arry is bella's Nickname for Aro)**"

"you wont mate i know you wont my pup" Arry whisperd kissing me. I look up in the night sky and see the full moon up. I run to the corner of the thrown room. Screaming th pain unbearable, slowly the screms changing into a howl. Cowering in the corner my tail between my legs.

_Isabella _Bella

_Bells can i take over? please somthing isnt right_

What? what do you mean

_I mean i need to dominate A SHIFTER PACK IS COMEING!_

_Isabella POV_

_Smelling the shifters i take charge and i growl running to the front of the Castle. The shifters stop infront of me as if to be weary of my presents. I see there is 11 shifters all in Big cat shifts. Wow i forgot shifters can turn into anything hmm interesting. Changing my size i Growl. the Alpha i presume is the Bengle tiger cat, one of the toughest cats i know. The beta is a lioness, hmm interesting seems there is a misx of girls and boys. Then next to the betta is a lion (perhapse mates to the lioness) _

_Behind them is 2 mated pairs one pair os of common house cats and the other is rather odd... a hyena pair. Behind them is a pair of tiger pairs and nest to the tigers is a pair of jaguars. What people dont know that shifter males change the females. For example you have a shifter wolf male, he finds his mate and changes her by doing the mateing ceremony, and the female turns into the same wolf but the opposit color of her mate. IT isnt that complicated._

_Growling i think to the pack _

_Isabella __** Alpha **_**Beta ****beta mate**_**the rest of the pack (labled by cats)**_

_Hello Feline Pack i am Isabella_

_**I am the Alpha of my pack Werewolf why are you in OUR territory? the alpha replys trying to use his alpha power on me**_

_I AM NOT WEAK CAT! I CONTROL THIS TERRITORY AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! i reply. Ironically any shifter pack has to listen to every werewolf in that terriory(mostly the alpha which is me) i see the alphfa bow down and i grow in size. _

**Excuse me umm, isabella can i ask why are you with our enemy?**

_Do not be afraid to ask young lion. i am here because i am mated to a vampire _

_**WHAT!**_

_SHUT UP ALPHA OR I WILL KILL YOU! i snarl. _

_**yes ma'am**_

**Isabella Ma'am my mate is supposed to be alpha but the alpha now took over forcefully**_ the beta's mate thinks to me, i nodd to her. _She is nice isabella _ bella thinks to me i reply , yup she is. _

_Alpha you are out of the pack i snarl andf i kick him out and kill thin. Looking to the beta i smile and think to him and his mate. Young one you are so kind to me and your mate is so sweet i here by exclaim you are alpha_

**Thank you ma'am. ****Thanks isabella**

_Follow me come on in , change back the sun is comeing up. I exclaim. Bells here your turn. i say beefore retreating back into my mind._

Bella POV

Turning human hasnt been hard for me but the turn to a wolf is hard. Looking at the new alpha o whisper" what is your name young one?"

" Rafael Mahada ma'am and my mate is Helena Kilija Mahada" he replys looking down. What beautieful names. it goes with their looks. Rafael has dark brown hair, Light blue eyes and he looks about 5' 10 5' 11. his mate Helena is a dirty blond haired girl with green eyes. she is about 4' 8 in height. they loo so cute together.

"Please when im in my human form call me bella Rafael" i sa blushing. Arry walk to me and kisses me.

"who are they my pup?" he whispers as i explain it all.

"Bella umm can we ask you a favor?" helena whispers

"sure"

"can me and Rafael..."

**A/N OOOOOO cliffy what do you think will happen. My boyfriend broke up with me and my heart hurts im sorry for not updating i just havnt been able to deal with the pain. it hurts so much. Anyway Please review on this chapter and i have an idea**

**If you would like to be in the Feline pack PM me what one you want we have **

**male jaguar, house cat, hyena, and tiger male**

**and for the females we have :female Jaguar, female house cat, female hyena, and female tiger**

**Hurry up and pm Me before they are gone.**

**Also if you would like to be in the story at a random time please pm me this all filled out **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**age turned:**

**Year turned:**

**Physical description:**

**Powers(if any):**

**History:**

**Mate(if you want a mate but dont wanna add another i can pair you up with another male character of any species i can create it or it can be reader created just put it here) **

**Kids(if any):**

**Please PM me if you want to be in this story either as a new character or as a Feline in the pack/ I will update as an AN when all the felines are gone. **


	20. the pack part one

**Hey Everyone!i m SOOOOO SORRY! I wrote this and I forgot to post it I feel so bad! please do not kill me!Ok well before I start 2 out of 11 felines are taken the Female Jaguar and the female Tiger are taken. Also the offer still stands to be in the story (See End A/N or last chapter to sign up) and ENJOY this cliff hanger ;P ENJOY!(i dont own twilight :/ Stephanie Myer does) and Arry IS aro lol**

_Past_

_Bella POV_

_Turning human hasnt been hard for me but the turn to a wolf is hard. Looking at the new alpha o whisper" what is your name young one?" _

" _Rafael Mahada ma'am and my mate is Helena Kilija Mahada" he replys looking down. What beautieful names. it goes with their looks. Rafael has dark brown hair, Light blue eyes and he looks about 5' 10 5' 11. his mate Helena is a dirty blond haired girl with green eyes. she is about 4' 8 in height. they loo so cute together. _

"_Please when im in my human form call me bella Rafael" i sa blushing. Arry walk to me and kisses me._

"_who are they my pup?" he whispers as i explain it all._

"_Bella umm can we ask you a favor?" helena whispers_

"_sure"_

"_can me and Rafael..."_

Now

FJAGUAR POV

sighing laying my head on the bank of the river I think to myself, 'who am I such a small jaguar? Why am I alone? Rafael has Helena and who do I have? No one!' Alone thats what I am is alone!. But you know what? Im happy alone im stronger and faster and... well **_alone_**... I hate being alone. To others it seems the male jaguar is my mate but he just changed me so I can incr4ease the numbers in the pack. I felt someone shift, sensing the silense I realize it is the female white tiger Ana. She is like me quiet alone, if she just opened up to me I could help her. She is just shy I think.

Life is just cruel. I mean when I was little my parents hated me. So I ran away when I was 5 I meet Ana (she was 13) she took care of me. She talks to me somewhat want whats that smell. That smell, like someone is wearing to much perfume. Or like dog duty... hehe duty wow am I 5? I mean when I ran away this man found me... he said I was a special. He treated me like a pet and me... he hurt me in so many ways. I hate him. I want him to die.

Sniffing I smell something fowl... VAMPIRE! wait , sniffing more I know that scent, Warren Gelus or I call him satan. Hes the man who hurt me. Growling I stand up then I howl and start booking it to the scent. I catch Ana's scent too. This is bad REALLY bad poor Ana I have to save her... she is like my big sister! I cant let her get hurt... no I need to- NO I MUST save her... got to warn her. Calling for the rest of the pack I scream to Ana

_Ana listen to me don't go toward the scent!__Dont attack please hun. Ana listen to me... WHY ISNT ANYONE ELSE COMING TO HELP ME! Ana turn around! Do not let him get you sis please stat strong please for me!_

All I see is Ana growling at 2 newborn Vampires one male and a hidden person in the shadows... who is it. I I need to save Ana. Howling, well calling for my pack again I run infront of Ana. We are surrounded this is bad!i have a bad feeling about this. This is so bad, calling once again not feeling anyone phase I whimper,Ana... I have to save her! I push Ana out of the way, growling I hiss at them. I cant let them hurt Ana! ANA RUN! please get out of here Ana please PLEASE! I hear laughter that mean voice. Evil look no doubt its him turning around and hissing then I see him, Ana please get out of here...

AnaPOV

Sitting in the room Rafael's werewolf friend gave to me I stare at the life size mirror on the door. I just stand there staring at myself, my Ivory complexion on my skin I sigh and look at my right arm. My scar... I only wear sweatshirts because of it I hate it! I move up my eyes as silver as snow. I was born like this im a freak, sill looking up I see my hair hair people would die for its long and straight and black as night black as night. Going down my thin body frame it matches my face and my height is the same as the girl's that saved us... Bella I think her name was. I hate my body. Looking over at the desk I see my journals. Opening my first journal I read the first entry.

_January __10, 1058 _

_Dear Journal,_

_Momma and papa my who family dead. The sick men made me watch them die. I hate them. Im alone. On the run. Scared, I want momma back, I want hannah back I want my life back I want to die. I want to get revenge on them! I hate them so mush. I want papa I want Brother. I want to kill the man who killed them. I dont know what they looked like or who they were but I swear I will get revenge!_

_Ana __Briar _

_August 1059_

_Dear journal,_

_I miss mama and papa so much. I got pt n an orphanage. This sucks. I hate everyone. My caretaker Victoria she makes me do everything! I mean I cook, clean, wash the clothes. Everthing!_

_James, he hurts me mama. _

_Ana Briar_

_May 2000_

_journal,_

_Future self... TRUST NO ONE! If you trust anyone you will get hurt..._

Skipping around in my journal. I miss mama but... I need to expell this membory. Turning to my white tiger I stary to jog. Thats when I see this vampire. Freezing up I see sis telling me to run. Nodding I turn around and bolt.

BPOV

a howl. I sigh and look at the rest of the pack. "Go help her" as they run off. Looking up at my mate I giggle. He looks so cute. Woopsie he is looking at me funny. Hehe but he is so cute! I could just stare at him all day!

"Pup whats wrong with you?" Ary says questioningly. Ummm... I'm in the dump now but I cant help it. So I just shrug and go back to my reading and thinking about life.

_Flashback_

_Looking around I see and remember this place. The place where I was born the place hwere it all started. _

"_PAPA CAN I RIDE SNOWBELL?" I hear a younger version of myself scream at my dad. He owned about a million horses and a farm. Mama and I loved the farm. We were alone, surrounded by woods. It was the best life. _

"_No bumpkin not today a storms coming" Dad _

_said staring at the woods as he ushered me and my mom inside. I stared at the woods. Now I see it, mh dad was a vampire hunter. He hunted the wicked. I teleport inside to see my dad yelling at my mom. _

"_Why would you do this charlie?!" My mom yelled_

"_WANNA KNOW WHY? HUH RENEE! WELL BECAUSE SHE IS MY KIN AND SHE WILL CARRY THE FAMILY JOB! I GAVE HER THE KNIFE TO PROTECT HER!" my dad screamed. Then I saw the impossible. he. He he smacked my mom!_

" DAD STOP" I scream trying to get them to stop._ My mom looked so shocked._

"_Charlie I will take MY daughter and our stuff. We will be out of here by friday. Thats all she said before walking to their room to sleep. Then I see myself in y room crying._

"_Bumpkin?" _

"_Daddy why were you and mommy fighting?" _

"_we weren't bumpkin now sleep"_

_Thats all I remember of my papa. _

_Flashback End_

"Pup? You alright?" Ary asked shaking me. I nod wiping away a tear.

"Just remembering the past" I whispered

"What about the past?"

"nothing" I said looking up. "Nothing at all"

**How was that? We still have a lot of slots open. See last chapter for all the info. R&R**


End file.
